Confort Fraternal
by Andy KG
Summary: .:Itachi/Sasuke:. Itachi decide que su frustrado hermano menor necesita un poco de cariño para animarse.


**Status: **Completo (one-shot).

**Rating: **M (R)

**Género: **Lemon (PWP).

**Parejas: **Itachi/Sasuke, leve mención de Deidara/Itachi y Naruto/Sasuke.

**Spoilers: **Referencias a hechos sobre el Akatsuki descubiertos en la 2° parte del manga.

**Disclaimer: **Si ganaría dinero con esto, compraría los derechos de Naruto. Si fuera dueña de Naruto, mis fics no serían fics.

**Notas: **La pregunta del millón: ¿qué hago yo escribiendo lemon (que no se me dan bien), ItaSasu (justo yo que antes de separar el SasuNaru me pego un tiro) y encima incesto (que no me gusta)? Fácil: ¡regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida compiche Tabe-chan! Ella pidió y a mí no me quedó otra que escribir. Espero que te guste el obsequio, amigueta.

**Edit: **A Tabe le gustó tanto su regalo que hizo un par de fanarts del fic. Pueden encontrar los links en mi profile.

**

* * *

**

**CONFORT FRATERNAL**

No fue la explosión lo que lo despertó. Las explosiones eran algo común para quienes vivían en la Aldea del Sonido. No, lo que había sacado a Sasuke Uchiha de su profundo sueño fueron los pedazos de pared y techo que caían sobre él.

Se levantó alarmado y tomó su espada. ¿Un ataque? Imposible. Ninguna aldea era lo suficientemente poderosa como para atreverse a una emboscada. Y aún si fueran tan estúpidos como para intentarlo, no serían capaces ni de atravesar la frontera.

Pero a medida que Sasuke recorría los pasillos y se cruzaba con shinobis que corrían aterrados en dirección contraria o se tropezaba con cuerpos de ninjas sin vida, no pudo más que llegar a una conclusión: alguien pudo traspasar sus defensas. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién sería la persona con la habilidad suficiente para derrotarlos?

Cuando al fin llegó al salón principal, se encontró con una imagen aterradora: un enorme gigante de piedra destruía todo lo que había a su paso. A sus pies había incontables cadáveres de ninjas del Sonido, incluyendo el de Kabuto.

Sasuke lo reconoció de inmediato. Obsesionado con la venganza hacia su hermano, le había pedido a Orochimaru que le enseñase todo lo que sabía, y también que le informara todo lo que supiera acerca del Akatsuki (que no era poco, ya que solía formar parte de él). El monstruo que destrozaba en esos momentos la guarida era el legendario Ídolo Contenedor. Éso quería decir que el Akatsuki era el responsable del ataque. Éso quería decir que _él_ se encontraba allí.

-¡Dejá de mirar y vení a ayudar a tu maestro, inútil aprendiz!-

El grito sacó de su estupor a Sasuke, que se dio cuenta que los manotazos del gigante no eran al azar: estaba tratando de pegarle a Orochimaru, quién lucía varias cicatrices y cuyos movimientos eran torpes y lentos. El hombre serpiente ya debía haber recibido lo suyo, pero estaba loco si pensaba que iba a recibir ayuda de parte Sasuke. No podía perder tiempo con un viejo decrépito teniendo la oportunidad de al fin llevar acabo su ambición.

Obviamente, Orochimaru no lo iba a dejar ir así como así. Adivinando correctamente las intenciones de su estudiante, comenzó a moverse en su dirección, por lo que Sasuke también se vio obligado a esquivar los ataques de la bestia de roca. Tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape, concentró su chakra en los pies y subió por la pared, consiguiendo así una excelente vista del panorama.

El gigante no le había prestado atención, su objetivo era el sannin. Pero ahora que podía verlo mejor, hubo algo que alarmó a Sasuke: los nueve ojos de la bestia se encontraban abiertos. ¿Qué acaso no había un ojo por demonio? ¿Podía significar éso que...?

Una voz chillona resonó en su cabeza. _¡Teme! ¡Vas a ver como me hago más fuerte, dattebayo! ¡No moriré hasta haberte derrotado y arrastrado de vuelta a la aldea!_

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Sasuke. No podía ser... él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente....

-No tenés de que preocuparte. Sólo ocho bijuus fueron sellados en el interior del ídolo, el noveno ojo fue abierto por absorción de chakra. Tu amigo el zorro se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, descansando ahora su hogar, presumo yo.-

El alivio que inundó a Sasuke en esos momentos fue tan grande que no reconoció al dueño de la voz hasta que no lo vio cara a cara.

Caminando por la espalda del gigante hasta posarse en su cabeza, el Mangekyou Sharingan girando a toda velocidad y cargando la capa negra sobre uno de sus hombros, se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

-Logré que el ídolo absorbiera a todos mis compañeros, tomando así el lugar del Kyuubi. Gracias a éso, gané el control de él y al mismo tiempo me deshice de una de las más grandes amenazas ninja. Ahora es tiempo de que me deshaga de la otra.- La mirada de Itachi estaba fija en Orochimaru.

Sasuke estalló. No iba a ser tan tonto como para intentar atacar y ser aplastado como una mosca, pero tampoco iba a permitir que su hermano le hablara de esa manera.

-¡Maldito hipócrita! ¡Te atrevés a tratar a tu organización y a mi mentor de "amenazas" cuando vos mismo sos el peor de todos!-

-No sabés lo que decís, Sasuke.-

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡MATASTE A TU PROPIA FAMILIA, CARAJO!-

-¿Es que acaso todavía no conocés la verdad, hermano? ¿Quién fue el verdadero asesino de nuestro clan?-

-¡CALLATE!-

El que pegó el grito no había sido ninguno de los Uchiha, sino Orochimaru, que de un salto se había arrojado hacia Itachi con intención de silenciarlo permanentemente. Pero con tan sólo un chasquido de parte de su amo, el monstruo de piedra atrapó al sannin en su puño. Itachi comenzó a bajar por el enorme brazo, su Sharingan girando todavía a más velocidad, si éso era posible.

-Quise irme de la aldea para conseguir el poder necesario para derrotarte. El Hokage no iba a permitir que me convirtiera en un nuke-nin, así que tuve que hacerlo en calidad de espía. Pero todo lo que hice, lo hice por voluntad propia. Vos te aprovechaste de la situación para convertir a Sasuke en una de tus marionetas. No te lo perdonaré. Por haber matado a mi familia y haberle lavado el cerebro a mi preciado hermano, ahora tu hogar se convertirá en tu tumba.-

Sasuke observaba todo estupefacto. Las declaraciones de Itachi... él todo este tiempo había pensado que... y aún así, estaba salvándolo... _Mi preciado hermano._ La cabeza de Sasuke daba vueltas, y la cosa empeoró cuando vio lo que pasó a continuación.

Ante otra señal de Itachi, el ídolo apretó su puño en el que sostenía a Orochimaru. Con fuerza. _Lentamente_.

Un ruido aterrador y repugnante llenó la sala: era el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y órganos reventándose. Orochimaru sangraba por boca, nariz y oídos. Un nuevo chasquido sonó, y el gigante dejó caer su víctima al suelo. Itachi saltó inmediatamente tras él y aterrizó al lado del cuerpo. Cubrió el cadáver con su vieja capa del Akatsuki y luego acomodó sus manos para realizar los sellos correctos.

-¡Katon!-

Sasuke bajó con cuidado y observó maravillado las flamas rojas que se reflejaban en los ojos negros de su hermano. Parece que, después de tanto tiempo, al fin sentía seguridad suficiente para desactivar su Sharingan. Quiso acercarse para hablarle, pero no se animó. El ídolo de roca seguía ahí, y no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-No te preocupes, hermano, no atacará al menos que yo se lo ordene. Una vez que termine con esta basura...- Itachi le dio un puntapié al bulto en flamas. -...sellaré al ídolo aquí debajo para que nadie nunca más lo encuentre y utilice para fines deshonestos. Luego podremos regresar a casa y todo volverá a ser como antes.-

-¿Cómo podés estar tan tranquilo? ¡Somos parte del libro bingo! ¡Hay anbus buscándonos! ¿Y vos pretendés que nos aparezcamos de la nada en Konoha y pretendamos que nada de ésto pasó? ¿Qué todo vuelva tan fácilmente a la normalidad?-

-No puede ser tan difícil, ¿no? Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Por ejemplo, vos seguís siendo mi tonto hermano menor.- Para enfatizar su punto, Itachi se acercó y golpeó la frente de Sasuke con los dedos.

A Sasuke ésto no le sorprendió, lo que no esperaba fue el beso que luego posó sobre el chichón. Ése era un gesto que solía hacer su madre.

-No hace falta que me trates así. Ya no soy un niño, hermano.-

Itachi miró a Sasuke de arriba abajo, y luego sonrió. -Creo que tenés razón.-

De esa manera, procedió a mostrarle a su hermano menor cuanto lo respetaba de una manera adulta: sellándole los labios con un beso.

**********

Cuando dijo "todo será como antes", Itachi no pensó que sus palabras fueran tan literales.

La mansión Uchiha seguía tal cual él la recordaba. Se ve que Sasuke, con semejante trauma encima, no se había atrevido a tocar nada. El único cambio que notó fue que su hermano había mudado su habitación del primer piso al cuarto de huéspedes de la planta baja. Algo comprensible, pensó Itachi. Subir todos los días a descansar y tener que pasar por el pasillo donde se encontraban lo cuartos de su ausente familia, no era algo que un niño pudiera soportar.

Itachi se alegró al ver que Sasuke, además de la habitación de sus padres, tampoco tuvo el valor de vaciar su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse del resto de las prendas que conformaban el uniforme del Akatsuki y tomar un baño.

Se sintió excelente. No sólo por el agua fría que refrescaba su cuerpo, sino porque después de tanto tiempo, haberse liberado al fin de esas ropas le brindó una sensación de libertad absoluta. Consideró quedarse desvestido el resto del día (total, no había nada que Sasuke no hubiera visto cuando eran niños, tan sólo -ajem- había crecido un poco), pero cambió de opinión cuando recordó que más tarde estarían recibiendo visitas.

A pesar de que Godaime comprendía a los Uchiha y clasificó su conducta como "acciones de fuerza mayor", el consejo de ancianos no se lo tomó tan a la ligera. Exigieron que por un año, ambos shinobis fueran seguidos de cerca por un anbu. Y nada que Tsunade, el equipo 7 o miles de Uchiha-fangirls hicieran o dijeran podían hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

Así que Itachi se vio obligado a revolver sus viejos cajones hasta encontrar alguna prenda que todavía que le entrara. Un par de pantalones pijama negros funcionaron bien, y se los puso sin ni siquiera molestarse con ropa interior. Tampoco hizo nada con su pelo, le gustaba sentir su cabellera suelta y húmeda contra la calidez de su espalda.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre, y decidió también revolver un poco la cocina. Obviamente estaba vacía, y las pocas cosas que había en el refri no tenían buena pinta. Al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si Sasuke seguía guardando el dinero en el lugar acostumbrado, un portazo proveniente de la entrada le indicó a Itachi que su hermano había regresado.

Se asomó a la sala y pudo ver a un muy enojado Sasuke recostado boca arriba en el sillón, dirigiéndole miradas de odio al techo como si éste fuera el culpable de que su vida apestara. No lucía muy bien: tenía un cachete colorado, un ojo morado y la ropa rasgada por todos lados.

-¿Supongo que el encuentro con tus ex-compañeros no fue demasiado bien, verdad? ¿A quién le debemos los golpes?-

-Sakura.-

-Éso pensé. Ay, hermanito, hermanito, que nunca se te olvide esta lección: no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer con el corazón roto.-

Itachi se sentó a los pies de Sasuke, que lo miró con rabia. No tenía ganas de lidiar con él ahora, bastante mala tarde tuvo después de tal mal encuentro con...

-Y tales cortes en tu atuendo indican un chakra del tipo viento, lo que significa que tampoco tuviste una buena bienvenida de parte de Naruto-kun, ¿no es cierto?-

-Hn.- Sasuke no quería recordar su fallida reunión con el dobe, pero sabía que su hermano no lo dejaría irse sin la historia completa. Además, se sentía bien volver a tener a su confidente al lado y poder hablar de lo que sea. -Se enojó conmigo porque, según él, fui un caradura al haberme presentado usando el traje que me dio Orochimaru.- Sasuke esperaba unas palabras de apoyo, pero lo único que recibió de parte de Itachi fueron carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso!-

-Jajaja, sí, jaja, sí lo es...-

-¡No, no lo es! Recién llegábamos a la aldea, y después de años de no vernos, ¿esperaba que pase por mi casa primero a cambiarme? ¡No tiene sentido!-

-Oh, vamos, sabés que tiene razón. Su orgullo estaba herido porque no fue él quién te rescató (seguro que no está contento conmigo tampoco) y encima vos vas y te presentás vestido así... Cualquiera se hubiera ofendido. Y seguro que vos respondiste con tu Chidori, ¿no? Mala elección de elementos, hermanito. No sé porque no te quedaste con nuestras clásicas flamas como haría cualquier buen Uchiha...-

Semejante insinuación sobre manchar el nombre del clan hizo que Sasuke se levantara y se fuera ofendido. Pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Aaawww, parece que mi hermanito no recibió el abrazo y beso de bienvenida que necesitaba.-

Sasuke se giró y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Aunque estoy seguro de que a Sakura le hubiera encantado encargarse de éso, ella sabe perfectamente que no estoy interesado.-

-No hablaba de Sakura.- Sasuke se tensó, no podía estar refiriéndose a... -Decime, hermanito, ¿sentiste mucha frustración al ver que Naruto-kun no tenía intenciones de terminar de rasgar tus ropas?-

Éso hizo que el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Sasuke al fin estallara, y se lanzó contra su hermano con el Sharingan activado. Pero Itachi fue más rápido: antes de que pudiera notarlo, lo tenía respirando a escasos centímetros de su rostro y utilizaba sus propias manos para parar los puños dirigidos hacia él, a pesar de las chispas que emanaban de éstos.

-Si querés, puedo ayudarte a manejar esa frustración, hermanito. Podríamos aplicar un poco de "confort fraternal".- Y por segunda vez ese día, los labios de ambos Uchiha se volvieron a unir.

Sasuke estaba demasiado shockeado para pelear la presión, pero cuando sintió una lengua que hacía fuerza para entrar, al fin reaccionó y dio una patada que le pegó a su hermano directamente en el estómago. Su intención era mandarlo a volar, pero todo lo que logró fue que Itachi retrocediera unos pasos.

-¡Dejá de jugar conmigo! ¡Ya te dije que no soy más un niño!-

Siempre había sido igual, a Itachi le gustaba enseñar de la manera difícil. Cuando quiso que Sasuke aprendiera independencia, lo dejaba a entrenar en soledad. Cuando quiso que aprendiera que el mundo no era color de rosa, le inculcó odio mediante traición, golpes, y un día en el mundo Mangekyou. Cuando quiso que aprendiera a exigir respeto, se burló de él besándolo. Sasuke no le había prestado atención cuando estaban en la guarida, y no iba a comenzar ahora.

-No estoy jugando.- Replicó Itachi sonriendo de manera juguetona. -Quiero ayudarte, hermanito, todos tenemos necesidades...-

-¿Mis necesidades? No me hagas reír. Querrás decir las tuyas. Seguramente, durante todos estos años de aterrorizar a la gente no tuviste tiempo para atenderte... ¿O tal vez tu amigo el tiburón no pudo hacerlo bien?-

Ahora era el turno de Itachi para ofenderse. Embistió a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo caer boca abajo al piso. Se acomodó sobre él, sentándose sobre su trasero y poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Usando una de sus manos para mantener quietos los brazos de Sasuke sobre su espalda, estiró la otra para tirar de la cabellera puntiaguda de su hermano y así tener su oreja mas cerca.

-¿Acaso importan realmente las razones?- Le suspiró al oído. -Mis necesidades por ayuda y calentura, las tuyas por frustración y odio... y por supuesto, también calentura. Mi orgullo de ver que creciste tan fuerte, y hermoso...- Con éso Itachi lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasuke, quién emitió un sonido mezcla de gruñido y gemido.

-El placer no es algo que solamente se disfruta, hermanito. ¿Te acordás de todas esas chicas que te perseguían? Serían capaces de dar su vida por tan sólo tener la oportunidad de tomarse de la mano con vos. El placer es un arma, un arma peligrosa, que puede combinar disfrute y dolor, y te deja en control de incluso la mente más fuerte. Es un arma, mi querido Sasuke, que deberás aprender a usar de la única forma posible: experimentándola.-

Sasuke se dio la cabeza contra el suelo cuando al fin lo soltaron. Sacudió su cuerpo varias veces tratando de liberarse pero fue imposible: la llave de su hermano era perfecta. Se quedó quieto esperando a que Itachi hiciera su próximo movimiento, pero éste nunca llegó. Giró su cabeza todo lo que pudo y notó que lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y el Mangekyou Sharingan activado. Repentinamente, sintió miedo por lo que su hermano mayor podría llegar a hacerle. ¿Acaso su resistencia lo había hecho enojar?

-¿Qué significa _ésto_?- Sasuke no sabía a qué se refería Itachi hasta que sintió uno de sus dedos acariciando un sector particular de su cuello.

-¿Te referís al sello, no? No se porque sigue ahí. Ya no emite poder después de la muerte de Orochimaru, pero la marca no desapareció. Debe quedar como cicatriz o algo así.-

-Nadie marca a un Uchiha.- La voz de Itachi sonaba como un gruñido. -Nosotros decidimos quienes son dignos de nuestra compañía y son ellos los que llevarán nuestra marca. Nadie nos hace suyos, nosotros no adueñamos de los demás.-

Si Sasuke sintió miedo cuando vio el Sharingan de su hermano, el temor aumentó cuando lo vio levantar su mano libre y suspirar unas palabras. Cada una de sus yemas fue encendiéndose con una pequeña flama negra. Un momento, Itachi no estaría pensando en...

-Respirá hondo, hermanito.-

-¡AAARGH!-

Itachi mantuvo sus dedos presionados varios minutos para asegurarse de quemar hasta el último centímetro de esa horrible marca. En ningún momento prestó atención al prolongado grito de Sasuke. Una vez que hubo terminado y quedado conforme con su trabajo, se inclinó para soplar la quemadura, lo que provocó que su hermano emitiera pequeños quejidos de dolor. Pero Itachi estaba seguro que tales quejidos comenzaron a tener una pizca de goce cuando empezó a _lamer_ la herida.

-Dolor y deleite, un arma mortal. Que se te grabe bien en la cabeza, hermanito.-

La tensión se apoderó del cuerpo de Sasuke cuando sintió las manos de Itachi por todo su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no lo estaban acariciando, lo estaban _registrando_. La tensión aumentó cuando vio que su hermano encontró lo que buscaba: un afilado kunai.

-¿Sabés qué? Estoy de acuerdo con tu querido Naruto-kun. Estas prendas te quedan horribles.-

Y así Itachi procedió a cortar lentamente en partes pequeñas la ropa de Sasuke. Este último no sabía que hacer, cómo actuar, qué gritar. La punta del kunai rasgaba su cuerpo cada vez que descendía, pero el frío del metal le ponía la piel de gallina, causando una sensación muy rara, pero que no dejaba de ser placentera.

Sasuke ya no pudo aguantar los gemidos cuando Itachi, una vez que terminó de desnudar a su hermano, procedió a lamer una por una las heridas que había hecho minutos atrás. Estaba tan confiado de su buen trabajo, que ya ni siquiera veía necesario sostener al menor en su lugar. Y no estaba equivocado: en lo último que pensaba Sasuke en esos momentos era en escapar, estaba muy ocupado gimiendo.

Itachi dejó de usar su lengua para darle lugar a sus manos. Acariciaba todo lugar que pudiera alcanzar, y se acomodaba para llegar a los que no podía. Sus dedos todavía estaban cálidos por la previa invocación de llamas, e hicieron que Sasuke gritara con más fuerza en el momento que pasó su mano por debajo de su cuerpo para jugar con sus pezones.

-Seguro que Orochimaru nunca logró llegar a ésto, ¿verdad, hermanito?- La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una negación con la cabeza, era imposible para Sasuke hablar en esas condiciones.

-No lo logró, pero no creas que no lo tuvo en mente. Sus deseos por el cuerpo de un Uchiha tenían más de un significado, pude notar las miradas que me dirigía durante el poco tiempo que compartimos en el Akatsuki. No te voy a mentir, tuve insinuaciones de parte de mis compañeros. ¿Sabés qué? No sos el único que tuvo a un rubio maniático persiguiéndolo. Pero al contrario de lo que vos creés, nunca les di cabida para hacer nada.-

Itachi quitó la mano del pecho de Sasuke para bajarla por su estómago hasta llegar a su erección. Comenzó a frotarla suavemente, esperando unos segundos entre subida y bajada, sólo para torturar más a su hermano, que movía sus caderas buscando algo de fricción para apaciguar el sufrimiento.

-Aunque quieras negarlo, estás disfrutando ésto, ¿verdad, hermanito querido? ¿Tal vez estás celoso? Los Uchiha siempre fuimos posesivos. ¿Te excita saber que alguien más quiso aprovecharse de tu querido hermano mayor?-

Sasuke emitió un ruido de protesta cuando sintió que Itachi retiraba su mano, pero lo reemplazó por un grito cuando sintió un par de dedos cálidos que lo penetraban.

-¡AARGH! Maldito... ah... al menos... ¡argh!... lubrican--- ¡ARGH!

-¿Querés que te lubrique para prepararte? Tonto hermano pequeño, no estoy preparándote, simplemente sigo enseñándote como puedes obtener dolor y goce al mismo tiempo.- Itachi introdujo sus dedos más profundo, alcanzando así el lugar que hizo que Sasuke volviera a gemir.

-La magia del placer, hermanito. Y creo que es mi turno de disfrutarla yo también.-

Itachi tomó a Sasuke por sus caderas y lo ayudó a que quedase en cuatro. Luego de quitarse la única prenda que llevaba puesta, se posicionó detrás de su hermano y se encorvó sobre él para poder hablarle al oído. Sasuke podía sentir los mechones de cabello mojado que acariciaban su espalda y el duro miembro que se acomodaba entre sus nalgas.

-Una vez más: respirá hondo, hermanito.-

Y de un solo empujón, Itachi se introdujo completamente, disfrutando cada segundo del grito de Sasuke. Comenzó con unos movimientos rápidos y bruscos, pero a medida que el dolor le iba dando lugar al placer puro, cambió su velocidad e hizo que los segundos que pasaban entre cada estocada parecieran eternos e insufribles.

-Decilo, Sasuke, sabés que no podés soportarlo más...-

La voz en su oído y la mano en su miembro hicieron que Sasuke alcanzara su clímax al grito de "¡Itachiiiii!". Éste le siguió unos minutos después, y ambos cayeron al piso, tratando de recuperar energía y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hermano, me estás aplastando.-

Itachi se retiró de encima del cuerpo de Sasuke, y luego de tomar sus descartados pantalones, se levantó y se fue por el pasillo. El Uchiha menor estaba indignado. ¿Después de todo lo qué pasó, se atrevía a dejarlo ahí tirado como si nada?

Pasó un tedioso momento mientras que pensaba un plan de acción a tomar, pero cualquier idea fue cancelada cuando vio a Itachi regresar limpio, vestido nuevamente con su pijama negro y trayendo consigo unas toallas húmedas. Procedió entonces a levantar a Sasuke, acomodarlo en el sillón (con las piernas estiradas sobre la mesita de té) y luego de limpiarlo con las toallas, usó éstas para cubrir su parte púdica. Sasuke miraba incrédulo como Itachi terminaba su trabajo y procedía a sentarse a su lado, él también estirando sus piernas sobre la mesa. Pasaron varios minutos durante los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra.

-Sos un verdadero bastardo, ¿lo sabías?-

-Por éso me querés tanto.-

-Estoy comenzando a dudar bastante de éso...-

Unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada de preocupación: el guardián anbu había llegado, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser controlado los siguientes doce meses. Pero a pesar de que Sasuke quería deshacerse de él, no le gustó nada el brillo que tomaron los ojos de Itachi cuando escucharon la voz que provenía de la entrada.

-¿Hola, hay alguien casa? Uchiha-san, Uchiha-kun, soy Tabe, la guardiana designada por Godaime.- ¡El Anbu enviado era una _mujer_!

-Bien, hermanito, llegó la hora de ver cuánto aprendiste en la lección de hoy.-

Itachi se levantó a abrir la puerta, y Sasuke pudo ver a la invitada: era una chica de pelo negro, largo y ondulado, vestida con una diminuta yukata blanca y sandalias de shinobi también blancas. La máscara que la identificaba como Anbu colgaba de su cuello, y un rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas cuando su hermano la recibió. Él siempre había tenido ese efecto en la gente.

-Mucho gusto, Tabe-chan. Mi nombre es Itachi.- Le besó la mano y luego se corrió de la entrada para que la muchacha pudiera ver dentro.-Y ése de ahí es mi hermano Sasuke. Por favor, adelante.-

La kunoichi entró a la casa muy nerviosa (no se podía culpar a la pobrecita), y pegó un quejido muy agudo cuando Itachi hizo que se sentara muy apretada en medio de ambos Uchiha.

-M-me encuentro aquí po-por órdenes de...- La mano de Itachi tomando la suya y su rostro a meros milímetros del de ella hizo que olvidara lo que iba a decir.

-Oh, sí, las órdenes del consejo. Decime, linda Tabe, ¿no creés que esas normas son un poca tontas?-

La muchacha no pudo hacer más asentir con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Sasuke al fin había comprendido el juego de su hermano y tomó la mano de la chica que estaba libre.

-Estoy seguro que entre los tres, podremos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos. ¿No querrás pasar el resto de tus días de niñera, no? Éso sería muy degradante para una ninja como vos, ¿verdad, hermano?-

-Totalmente de acuerdo con vos, Sasuke.-

Tabe no sabía que hacer, sólo continuaba asintiendo. No sabía que había caído ya en el enredado juego de los hermanos Uchiha, del que nadie nunca pudo salir.

_El placer puede causar goce y dolor, pero si sabés usarlo correctamente, también puede darte el poder para conquistarlo todo._

**-FIN-**

* * *

_(Mientras tanto, en el stand de limonada...)_

Andy cubrió su teclado con cáscaras de limón y procedió a prenderle fuego.

Naruto: ¿Se puede saber qué hacés?

Andy: *con las palmas pegadas y murmurando plegarias* Inicio el ritual de purificación... T.T

Naruto: ¿Vas a decirme que no disfrutaste escribir la destrucción de Orochimaru & Cía?

Andy: Éso sí... Pero toda la paz interior que conseguí después de hacer esa escena se perdió cuando tuve que comenzar el lemon... *suspiro*

Naruto: Mirale el lado bueno, al menos hiciste que Sasuke sufriera un poco, ¿no?

Andy: .......................... ¡Tenés razón! n________n

Moraleja: Escuchen a Itachi cuando dice que lo sexy es peligroso. Fíjense en al autora, sino. Naruto le llega a pedir que salte por la ventana y ella va y salta por al ventana.... u____uUUU *doble suspiro*


End file.
